Trillion
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Axel is on a mission to recover his Roxas and he's got a secret weapon to help. Trillion is the newest member of the Organization. But not all is as it seems when it comes to XIV. All is Fair in love and war and Axel is caught in the middle of it all.


Roxas, even the thought of his name awakens feeling within me I could never comprehend. Feelings? Isn't that a mute point for a nobody like me? I don't feel I only exist. Yet, when I see that golden haired boy I can't help but feel. Feel loss, anger, and most of all pain. Maybe I do feel after all but only emotions that bring most misery. I drown in misery, I thrive off of it. I cherish every "feeling" I have even if they do bring me despair. At least it's something.

I don't understand much anymore. I'm completely lost in myself. My orders were clear. Retrieve # XIII at all cost and if all else fails terminate him. How can I terminate my best friend? Roxas is the only person that ever made me feel like I had a heart. The only person I ever loved. Love? That can't be it. I don't love. Nobodies like me are incapable of such things. The whole subject of love gives me a headache. I'll think about it later. Right now I had to find Roxas.

Our last encounter had been less then pleasant. I had tried and tried to get my Roxas to remember me, but it's no use. He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. This realization sent me into a frenzy you might say. I was so upset that I tried to follow through with the order of termination. The little scrapper fought better than expected, but my heart wasn't really in the battle. My heart? That statement has to be the dumbest one I've made of late. I don't have a heart and neither does my Roxas. There was just something about seeing him fight like that that made me realize even though my Roxas was gone he was still Roxas. He still carried that same attitude that he always did. He's defiant, smart-alecky and an over all pain, but his quest to better understand himself and this world always astounded me. Even though he's forgotten us and his past he still thirsts to understand this world and everything in it. Needless to say I can't terminate Roxas mine or not.

My plan now was to try and make Roxas remember. My past efforts have failed disastrously but I have a secret weapon in my arsenal now, #XIV Trillion. You heard me right I said #XIV. After Roxas's unexpected departure of the organization we gained a new member and the 2nd female of the group. It's not often we induct new members into the organization but Trillion is special. She has abilities I could only dream about and Xemnas sees possibilities. Plus after recent events we happened to be a few members short of a complete XIII. Trillion has many talents but the one I'm most interested in is her ability to affect one's mind. She can project thoughts into another's head, read your mind, and even control your actions. I'm hoping she can dig into my Roxas's subconscious and drag something loose.

"I'm tired of skulking around this dinky town." Trillion complained glaring at me with her violet eyes. "What exactly are we doing again?"

"We're looking for # XIII."

"Oh, right the little key blade boy that ran away. Weren't you supposed to terminate him?"

"That's only if I can't get him to come back. If my plan works I won't have to resort to violence."

"You not resort to violence, since when?" Trillion laughed poking me in the arm for effect. "The first time I made fun of your sonic the hedge hog hair you threw a fire ball at me. What makes this kid so special?"

"This kid is my best friend and I will not harm him if I can help it. You'd do the same for your friend."

"That'd be true if I had any friends."

"What do you mean you have friends?"

"Nope, 3 months in the organization and not a single person even talks to me unless they need something. Also I think, no correction I know, Luxord hates me."

"That's only because you win strip poker every time we play. You beat his record the first time you played."

"I can't help it if I can read his every move. I am a mind reader you know."

"And as for the rest of us, I know for a fact Demnyx likes you."

"The last time I saw him his thoughts were defiantly on something other than me. He has a taste for something more on the spicy side if you catch my drift."

I couldn't help but blush at that comment. I knew all too well what Demyx liked but I wash so not going there right now. "I like you, if you don't mind being friends with a guy with sonic the hedge hog hair as you put it. I still have no clue who that is by the way."

"I know you're just using me to rescue your little boyfriend. I'm not stupid Axel! But, thanks anyway."

"I'm serious I do like you." I did Trillion was one of the more interesting organization members I know. Her appearance in itself was striking. She had giant breathtaking violet eyes that were made even more vivid by her contrasting long silky black hair. If I wasn't previously committed to a certain blonde I'd totally go there.

"I heard that by the way." Trillion sighed. "Nice to know you think I'm striking."

"I really hate it when you do that."

Trillion gave me a long look before fading into a portal. Where the hell was she going? We were here to find Roxas and she was my only hope in recovering him. I was about to open a portal myself and go after her when she resurfaced. But Trillion was not alone.

"I found your boy friend." She stated presenting me with on unconscious Roxas. She delicately placed his limp form in my arms and stepped back a look of triumph on her face.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, calm down he's sleeping." She whispered. "I detected his dreams when we passed his house there and I grabbed him. He was having a freaky dream by the way something about a dude with blue hair and an annoying chick in a purple skirt."

"Thanks?" I stammered. I couldn't believe I was holding my Roxas once again, even if he was totally oblivious to the fact at this moment and time.

"I suggest we head back to the castle before he wakes up. He's probably going to be extremely pissed." Trillion suggested fading away before me. Opening my own portal I stepped into the darkness. Soon I'd be home but more importantly soon Roxas would be too.


End file.
